I'll Make My Own Way
by xXebieXx
Summary: Rin is tired of being abused and bossed around by her babysitter kagura. Rin runs away to find a new family and she finds kagome and her two adopted kids. Rin fits in perfect and has the time of her life until naraku comes back. Now kagome is determined to protect her family and her self from naraku. naraku wants his daughter back and to make kagome pay for sending him to jail.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Make My Own Way

chapter-1

SMACK! rin stood there holding her scolding cheek in her tiny hands kagura had hit her and knoced her on the floor.

This wasn't the first time kagura had stricken her but it certainly was the last "I said that's enough now put the toy's away and wash the dishes now! "

Silent tear's began streaming down rin's laid on the floor staring up at kagura with big shocked eye's while holding her cheek.

"Your the nanny it's your job to do the dishes not mine." She yelled more tears running down her face. This isn't fair rin thought to her self im tired of doing her work, im tired of her abusing me, rins tried of daddy not listing.

He was always busy rin wanted to tell him about kagura but he wouldn't listen. Kagura always told her sesshomaru wouldn't believe her and that she would just hurt rin more.

Kagura didnt love rin kagure loved money and her daddy was rich that's the only reason she took the job.

Rin wants a new family because now it was rin's time to be happy.

Rin got off the floor and started into the kitchen rin washed the dishes ,cleaned the table ,vaccumed dusted, and moped the floor's rin was walked into the living room where kagura was watching tv and eating."Kagura rin is done" Kagura was laughing watching jerry springer shoving expensive chocolate into her mouth.

"Kagura i said rin is done" Kagura turned to her about to yell but stopped and looked in horror when, she saw the whole right side of her face was swollen. "OH MY GOD" Kagura yelled jumping off the couch she jerked rin by her arm to the bathroom in front of the medicine cabinet. She knocked every thing out looking for some Ibuprofen. Sesshomaru would be home in a hour if rin looked liked that when he arrived, he would kill her. "RIN GO GET YOUR COAT WE NEED TO GO TO THE DRUG STORE" This is it rin thought to herself now she could run away and find a new family.

Kagura would surely make rin stay in the car because her face was swollen.

Then as soon as kagura left rin would run and never stop until she was ran up stairs and got her back pack packed all her favorite clothes, toy's and candy. She grabbed her coat and her favorite 2 stuffed animals and ran down stairs out the door.

Rin climbed in the back seat and kagura sped down the road. she had 20 minutes before they closed.

It was winter the roads were slick but she didn't care she would rather die fast then slow and pain full the way he would kill her if he found her like parked the car and ran out of the car into the snow.

Rin looked out the window as a van pulled up beside looked at the people in the van getting out the first one out was a beautiful lady with long wavey ebony locks and gorgeous sapphire eye's.

She was the most beautifulest women rin had ever seen. She got out the van then slid back the door and she helped two kids out of the van giving each one a kissing their forehead and straighting their clothes ever so softly.

Then they held hands and ran into a building next to the drug store called Chuck E. cheese's. She had never been there but the kids in her class said it was amazing they said it had games, rides and prizes. She wanted a mommy as sweet as the women that parked next to them.

Then she got a good idea she took her doll and laid her out on the back seat.

The doll had long black hair like rin she placed her jacket over it perfect she thought to her self.

She opened the car door and got her back pack and her unicorn the one first thing her daddy had ever bought her.

She closed the door to the car and slid back the door to the van that was beside them and she got in and closed the door behind her.

There was two rows of seat's she got as far back as she could and hunkered down between the two seat's and now it was time to wait until her new family took her home.

Kagura ran into the drug store she went directly to the medicine aisle she found some Ibuprofen it said able to reduce swelling in 10 minutes kagura took a deep breath she was safe.

Then horror showed evident in her eye's as she relized she had left her purse at home she took a deep breath she really needed this so go to jail for stealing or face sesshomaru she didn't need to think it over twice befor she boulted out of the store with the medicine.

Two police guards burst threw the door not to far behind her yelled get back here the thief kagura fell in the snow finding trouble finding her footing again she stod only to get tackled back down to the ground they put hand cuffs on her and pushed her head down in the snow kagura growled hearing.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.

If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney.

Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Kagura growled as the pushed her roughly against the reach in her back pocket taking out her fan slicing threw the chain's. Both police officers not paying attention were both talking, when she opened her fan knowing this was only going to land her in more trouble by using her powers."Dance of blades

"Kagura yelled as crecent shaped forms of light hit them both of them cutting them into pieces, She looked up to see all the people in the drug store looking at her she ran to her car and drove off forgetting the medicine laying in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -2

Rin waited in the van for three hours and slowly fell asleep after witnessing the horrible things kagura had just did killing two people then speeding away.

Rin knew when kagura got home she would realize that rin was gone and would come back here looking for her. She just hoped her new family would come and take her far away before kagura came back.

"Kanna hunny go get shippo it's time for us to get going ok ?"kanna had just cashed in her tickets and had got a bunch of stuff while shippo was tyring to get enough ticket's to get the game boy that was a top shelf prize.

"Ok mama "Said kanna as she ran to go find shippo. Kagome got all kanna's toys and took them to the van then waited for them.

Kagome waited for five minutes then went back in to see what was taking so long she saw shippo at the counter crying."Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a soft sweet soothing voice shippo wiped his face and walked over to his mom "Mama iv been saving up all my ticket's trying to get the game boy but i still don't have enough."

Kagome felt her heart break looking into shippo's big sad brown eye's.

"Well how many ticket's do you have hunny ?"Just seven hundred he said sniffling"She looked up at the man behind the counter. "How many ticket's is it? "

His cheek's were red trying to avoid looking into her beautiful blue eye's "Don't worry about it." He said while reaching on the top shelf and giving shippo the game boy."Awwwwh that is sweet she said but you didn't have to i could have payed for it."

His blush got bigger watching the beautiful lady smile at him"What's your name?"His eye's went wide there was no way a girl this beautiful girl was interested in his name."u..um...umm it's h...hojo." He said going into a deep bow

"Well thank you hojo-kun is there any way i can pay you back?" she said giggling at how sweet and nervous he was then bowing back to him in respect.

Hojo thought to his self this is your chance BE A MAN AND ASK HER OUT!

but what if she says no i mean look at her she is so beautiful there is no was she would say yes to a loser like me YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DONT ASK HER WHIMP!  
I don't think i wanna know he said arguing with his self YOUR JUST AS SEXY ,SMART,HANDSOME AND FUNNY AS ANY GUY IN THIS ROOM!.

Hojo and looked around the room at all the handsome guy's there with pretty girl's he was no match for them. LOOK AT HER SHE IS SO SWEET AND INNOCENT SHE WOULDN'T FALL FOR ANY OF THOSE DOUCHE BAGS ,DICK HEADED PRICKS.

"Ummm... hojo" She asked watching his face expression go from happy to determined to sad to hopeless to confident then back to sad again. "Sorry he said um...if your not busy would you like to go out with me ?"

Kagome giggled then pretended like she was thinking about it "Sure" She said smiling at him she gave him her number them walked out holding both shippo's and kanna's hand.

Kagura got home she had sped doing 60 the entire way home.

Horror filled her as here eye's laid on the limmo parked in front of the house. Sesshomaru was home she began to cry as she pulled into the drive way.

She got out the car saying her last good bye's to heself she opened the back door. "Rin" She said pulling the jacket out of the car only to see her doll laying in the back seat.

"Rin! "She said panicking while pulling the doll out to find the back seat. Only to find it

empty.

"Kagura" She heard a voice from behind her that made her whole body stiffen "Where is rin?"

Kagome pulled up into her drive way it was 9:00 and shippo was now snoring in the seat beside her after playing his game two hour's straight.

"Kanna are you awake back there hun?"kanna sat up and rubbed her eye's then scretched."Yes ma'am"Ok then i poped the trunk get all your toy's and take them up to your room. Ill come back to help when i get your brother up stair's ok

"With that said kagome gathered shippo into her arm's and headed up tucked shippo in thinking awwww he looks so adorable when he is sleeping. So does kanna so sweet and so innocent i hope they stay that way for ever.

She ran back down stairs to help kanna with all her prizes only to see kanna was dragging her huge teddy bear up the stairs. kagome giggles saying "Need a hand?"

and picked up her and her teddy bear ad brought them to her room. Kanna giggled saying "Mommy your so strong.""Thank you" One day you can be strong to if you drink lots of milk. Kanna smiled " Im gonna start drink my milk to my cereal." Then she giggle and ran back to the car to get more stuff.

Kagme ran after her they got to the van and Kagome lifted the last bag from the trunk and her ball rolled under the seat. "Kanna your ball rolled under the seat hun would you go back in and toss it over for me?"" Yes ma'am."

Kanna slid back the door to the got to the back seat she found her ball she looked up and also found a small girl sleeping wedged in between the seat's. "Mommy!"" Yes?"" There is a little girl back here."" What."

Kagome said pulling the lever to fold the back seat down. There was a small girl and half of her face was swollen very badly. Kanna said "Mommy who is she"" I dont know" kagome said gathering the girl into her arm's.

"Come on and get your stuff we need to take her in the house she is hurt hunny."" yes ma'am" said kanna


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -3

Kagura had spent two hour's lying to sesshomaru about what happaned. She tolds him rin had fell down the stair's and hit her head and they went to go get her some medicine from the drug store.

Then she told him she hadnt the money so she had gotten back in to the car and she had driven home. She told them that she doesn't know where rin is.

Sesshomaru called m .c .a missing child agencies .They had rins poster's all over the state have you seen this child on posters, newspapers, milk cartons and on the news. Kagura thought she had gotten off scott free. When she told sesshomaru he left he didn't hit her or yelled so kagura sat at his house watching tv as if she was still watching after rin.

Sesshomaru 's limo pulled up in the drive way sesshomaru hadn't slept all night.

He was to worried for rin safety she was like a daughter to him he put the key in the lock to unlock the door only to have the door opened for him.

"Kagura what are you doing in my house" He bit out trying to stay calm she smiled "Im the nanny" She said smiling before she could say anything else he caught her under her throat he stepped into his house and slammed the door shut.

She clawed at his hands that were gripped tightly around her neck "You were the nanny do you really think you would still be working for here after you let rin be kidnapped?"

He said throwing her into the glass table that was in the middle of the elegant living room it smashed into little pieces under her weight.

Kagura gasped for breath while rubbing her bruised throat. Sesshomaru turned his back to her not caring that she was cut up by the glass and out of breath. "Get out."

He said his words laced with venom she crawled to the couch and held onto it trying to lift her self up. When she was finally standing sesshomaru said

"Oh and kagura if they haven't found rin in exactly one month's time you will forfeit your life." He disappeared down the hall before she could say anything.

Rin woke up in a beautiful pink princess bed. She felt her face it had a patch on it but from the feel of her face the swelling was drastically reduced. Her face didn't feel puffy like the night kagura had stricken her.

Rin's eyes traveled over the room it was perfect way smaller than her one back home but still very cozy and colorful. Her eyes looked across the room there was a pretty girl there that looked about her age. She she had long white hair and she wore a winter yukata that was blue and white. She was on her knees but her arm's and head was resting on the bed as if she had been waiting for her to wake up. When rin shifted to sit up in the bed the movement woke her up. "Sorry."

said rin i didn't mean to wake you up the girl rubbed her eye's still trying to wake up. Then she jumped up off the floor onto the side of the bed.

"No it's ok kanna was waiting for you to wake up so we can play. Rin smiled this was like in her dream no body ever wanted to play wth her at school they called her weird and at home she got beat on by her nann. Kanna took rin by the hand dragging her from the bed and pulling her into the bathroom inside of their room.

They stood her in front of the mirror. "Mommy gave you a shot and cream on your face now look at it." She pulled the bandage off it looked like there had never been an abrasion there."How did she know how to fix it?" Rin asked curiously."Mommy knows everything."" Wow" rin said amazed. Hay do you like strawberry & blue berry pancakes?"" Yeah they are my favorite i had pancaked one time at i hop with my dad."

" Good mommy made a lot."" Will she let us have any?" Kanna giggled "She made them for us silly." Rin smiled noticing the sad look in kanna's eyes as she looked down at her feet. "How did you get that big mark on your face" Rin looked at her hands then looked back up at kanna. "My nanny smacked me." kanna gasped "She cant do that!"

Tears slid down rin's face. "Yesh she could and no one even cared to stop her." Kanna wrapped her arms around rin.

"My daddy use to hit my mommy and when i tried to make him stop he hit me to." Rin looked up her mouth slightly open "He cant do that." Rin said her face turning from sorrow to anger in two seconds flat. "He is a man they hit hard!"

" I now." kanna said with sad eyes. "But it doesn't matter anymore cause my new mommy took me away. A long time ago from the adoption center and she is the nicest mommy ever."Kanna said smiling."Do you think she will let rin stay?" Rin said sorrow in her eye's from imagining her making her go back.

"Of course" said kanna she is the best mommy in the whole wide world. Rin smiled and hugged smiled saying your gonna be my best friend. Rin smiled too then added forever then they hugged each other again before running down stairs into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru's phone rung ,he turned his head to look at the clock it was 12:00 am. The time had passed him every day he was buried in paperwork. He was working to make toshio corp the biggest corporation agencies out there. They hadn't been bested since his father had handed the company over to him.

To day it rained all day and all night it was still pouring down sesshomaru looked at the phone to see who was calling. It was miroku, sesshomaru sighed then picked up the phone."What do you find ?"

Miroku was hired as a privite investigator to find rin. "Well hello to you to." Miroku said sarcastically. "Miroku i don't have time for games need i remind you rin was kidnapped. He bite as cold as he could.

Now tell me who took her so i can de-skin them" Miroku swallowed the knot in his throat. He had never heard sesshomaru loose his cool. Well de didn't exactly loose it but he raised his voice so that was good enough to send miroku running.

Well sesshomaru you wont be doing any de-skinning for a while, because rin wasn't kidnapped she ran away ...Sesshomaru put the phone on the desk miroku had to be lying why would rin run away rin loved him ...didn't she? Wasn't she happy with how he treated her. "Hello?"

Miroku said wondering if sesshomaru had thrown the phone out the window again.

"Im here" Sesshomaru said trying to regain his composure. "Would you like me to tell you how she ran away or would you rather me bring the tape from the drug store surveillance camera?"" Both." He said. Tell me but i still wanna see the tape.

"Well rin got out the car when kagura got out the car and she got into a van next to where they was a beautiful lady with long black hair that came back with her kids from Chuck E. Cheeses and they drover off.

She had to kids a girl with all white hair and a boy with brown hair. She had scrubs so im guessing she works at a hospital. I ran a check on the licenses plate it hasn't come back yet ill have it back in two week's but the weird thing is that when i saw this girl she looked familar to me.

I know i have seen her from some where. "You have seen every girl from somewhere miroku your a whore" He said be for hanging up the phone with the ghost of a smile on his face before packing up ans heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -4

Rin laid in bed she had spent two day's with kagome oh kagome such a nice person. She had turn out to be everything kanna said these last 2 day's have been like heaven.

They woke up to a delicious breakfast and when the other kids went to school she got kagome all to her self.

She loved helping kagome cook and clean even thoe kagome insisted to do it alone.

Rin found it pleasing to work while hearing kagome always humming a beautiful melody or singing a heart felt song to her self.

Then they would play games rin had never played like hide and seek ,uno,patty cake,red light green light stop but they were very fun. Her favorite was tickle party kagome said she would register rin in school in three days.

I don't wanna go rin thought they were just gonna be mean to her like at her old school but kagome said she would stay all day.

To make sure nothing went wrong and to ensure that she had a great first day. Rin was nervous but i has faith in layed in bed watching Dora the explorer for a few more minutes thinking to her self. I feel guilty because i had lied to kagome. I had told her that my name was luna rin had always liked that name It meant moon goddess. "Luna breakfast is ready." Rin got up and ran down stair's.

"Good morning hunny." Kagome said kissing her forehead and picking her up swinging her in the air then back to her feet.

They both giggled shippo said "I wanna do that to." She picked up shippo and swung him in the ar then put him back down. Kanna smiled and ran over and kagome picked her up swung her around then put her back down. They all laughed jumping up and down now hyper saying "meee do! me i wanna go!"Kagome said "Ok I'll make you guy's a deal who ever can can catch me ill fly you up" Then she took off running up stairs.

Shippo right behind her then rin then kanna all laughing trying to catch her ran up the stair's behind them. She ran up stairs into the bathroom into their room and jumped on the bed. Where they all dog pilled her but surprisingly kanna had reached her first. Kagome picked up kanna swung her around then put her back down then she ran down stair's but rin slid down the ralning and beat down and catching her.

She picked rin up and swung her around then put her down. She tried to run but shippo had her feet and when she fell he was the first one on top of her."Meeeee hahaha shippo laughed saying i got you mama" She giggled you cheated then picked him up and swung him around then put him back down then.

"Ok everyone meet me in the kitchen for a yummy breakfast!"

Everyone ran into the kitchen and had a seat she put out the plates. Kagome took the pop tarts that had popped up and gave everyone two with some milk and a half of bananna for nutrition. They laughed and ate then kagome looked at her watch "uhhh oh!"It's time for the bus. She and rin walked shippo and kanna to the bus stop which was right across the street.

The bus came and kagome gave both of them a hug she yelled "Have a good day at school hunny!" Before the door's to the bus closed. She took rin by the hand and the went back home. "Luna im going to buy you some clothes today i like yours but you dont have nearly enough.

We will go first thing after work ok so go get dressed and you can go to work with me to day." Then she heard a knock on the door rin stood by the couch and watch with anticipation as kagome went to answer the door.

She unlocked it only to have it pushed open on her knocking her to the looked up to see a man there with red eye's and long black hair with a muscle shirt on and ratty jeans. Kagome got off the floor only to be pushed back on the floor. "Where is my daughter!"

he yelled. Kagome got back up glaring at him before yelling. "Naraku get the fuck out of my house" He smirked stalking closer to kagome. "Awwwwh baby this is how you do me after everything i did for you huh?"

" After everything you did to me?" she repeated in a furious voice. "The only thing you have ever done for me is bring me nothing but pain and misery i hoped they gave you the chair after all the shit you took me threw" She spat then he grabbed her by the throat going back to close the door.

Before slamming her into the wall and pressing his body against hers. He played with the end's of her hair twirling it around his finger."The hole time i was locked up all i could think about was those sweet lips of your's"

He said while staring down in her eyes clouded with lust. She could feel his breath on her lips his breath smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarette's. "I also thought about what i was gonna do to you when i got out was i gonna kill, you choke you, beat you, fuck you. He said leaning in to her ear licking it.

Then he noticed she had stopped struggling she starting to stop moving. Then he let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Now i realize that i don't wanna hurt you i want you me and kanna to be together as a family like it use to be you remember all the good times we had." He said leaning against the wall with a half smiling while he reminisced. When kagome caught enough breath to talk she stood back up she went into the kitchen. He ran up behind her and grabbed her roughly by her upper arm.

Saying" Where do you think your going?" She struggled in his grip hitting and punching him as he blocked and dodged all of them. Squeezing her upper arm tighter never letting it go he pushed her in to the counter letting her go.

Loving hearing her smash into the drawer's and cabinet's he smiled. Said "I came back thinking we could be a family ya know i really wanted this to work out."

He said letting out his switch blade "But i guess the only thing a stubborn bitch like you understand is pain!" He was heading towards kagome. She turned around before he could fully approach her.

She stood there with a double barrel shot gun pointed straight at him. She yelled "Im not gonna tell you again now get the fuck out of my house. He smiled "Really kagome you have a gut's to shoot me?" He laughed she snarled.

"I am not gonna let you hurt me or my kid's anymore kanna is mine i fixed the broken pieces that you and that ex wife of yours broke. You only wanna take her to break me but ill be damned if i let anyone take my child away from me!"

She cocked the gun naraku decided to back up. Something was different when they were going out and he had begun to beat her she had pulled the same gun on him. In all the time she had never had a protective look in her eye's and she had never cocked it or held the trigger as tight as she was now.

At this moment she was ready to kill and naraku was no fool. He turned and walked out of the apartment with the door wide open he turned around. saying " In a few weeks your gonna wish you had pulled that trigger then." He turned around while laughing and walked down the step's. Kagoma closed the door and locked it "luna" She called rin came running with tear's in her eye's." Mommy are you ok?"

" Yeah im fine luna"Rin said. "Mommy im sorry i couldn't protect you" No luna no i was suppose to protect you" She said soothingly rubbing her back " Luna ?"" yes ? "" We cant tell any one about this ok please just keep this between us."" Yes ma'am" Rin said hugging her close never letting go until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Make My Own Way

A/N - i apologise in advace for the poor grammer ,horrible Punctuation error's im not very good at puncution but i write from my heart and if you dont read it or cant that's ok i understand 333 love ya anyways

CHAPTER -5

Miroku and inuyasha sat in the vip section at alani a new night club that was packed except for vip.

While watching all the females dance miroku heard. "Miroku, inuyasha said with a smirk i hear your in love." Miroku took another big gulp of his drink. Before saying "Maybe"" Haha maybe my ass i know a lecher like you could never fall in love." Is that right,said miroku how do you not know i changed my life around."

" Yeah that's possible." inuyasha said sarcastically. Then a women with hard brown eye's walked in with long straight hair. "Hi kikyo over here!" He waved at her she stuck her nose up then walked a if she was a model over to the table in 10 inch heel's.

She had on the tinniest dress miroku had ever seen. Miroku flew backward's over the table with a nose bleed. Inuyasha smiled and she came and sat next to inuyasha. Miroku hurriedly composed his self and rushed over to kikyo

.

"Hello beautiful." He said moving his bang's back in slow motion then saying my name is mioku you must be kikyo iv heard so much about you. Inuyasha growled "Liar i never brought her up before now!" Miroku turned around glaring at inuyasha getting ready to pounce on him. When miroku stood up he felt a hand on his bottom they both turned to kikyo. She smiled saying

"Sorry so firm i couldn't help myself."Finally someone who understands me!" Miroku said running in slow mo into kikyo's arms with star's in his eyes, Only to see her huge breast jumping up and down as she ran towards him. He went flying back over the table with a nose bleed. "What the hell" Inuyasha yelled at kikyo."You never touch my bottom !"

" That's cause your buns are flat." kiky pounted."WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled "How can these be flat" He said bending over squeezing his buns together 2 time in slow moution then his tummy rumbled and he pooted .Kikyo stood up and they began arguing again. Then she felt two hand's on her bottom she wipped around about to slap him. When he went flying into the bar "Miroku you jerk." Songo yelled storming out of the night club her long soft frown hair fluttering behind her.

The next few day's kagome was really worked up over what naruku has said to her. She went on her date with hojo he was so kind and had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had told him yes and to celebrate he suggested they all go to the water park.

Kagome had asked songo to tag along because songo was her best friend. Kagome and songo got out of songo's suv and unpacked the thing's from the back. Kagome gave each one of the kid's a floatie they all knew how to swim but you can never be to safe.

Kagome always warned her kid's songo,and kagome looked across the parking lot to see hojo running their way. "Hello."

He said smiling and bowing to them both. "Hello." kagome said then she introduced them both then he gave kagome a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running ahead with the kid's. Hojo went on water slides down the water slide with the kid's. "Mommy mommy mommy watch me!"

Shippo yelled from the top of the slide with hojo. Kagome and songo both stopped their conversation to watch shippo go down the slide then splash at the bottom. They both clapped and smiled songo and kagome sat on the end of the pool songo wearing a one piece and kagome had on a tank top and some stall Short's.

she was to insecure to wear a swim suit thanks to her ex boyfriend inuyasha. He had brought her confidence from 100% to 1% when he had left her for her sister kikyo." I hate miroku." Songo said with tear's running down her face

.He is such a jerk "Awwwwh kagome soothed don't say that miroku loves you."

" Sure he does just not as much as he likes kikyo you should have seen how he was drooling all over her, with her in her to short to tight dress on." She begain to sob again "There there songo i know how you feel come on i got something that will cheer you up ? Kagome took songo my the hand pulling her toward the bar.

"Come on kagome let's get a massage miroku doesn't work today luckey us." She said dragging kagome into the locker room. They stripped and put on there towel 's." What kind of massage are we getting?" Kagome asked while looking at the pamphlet. "Were getting a full body." Kagome looked at her a if she was crazy.

"ummmm...a full body you mean they are gonna see everything?" Kagome shrieked ""No kagome your boobs will be pressed against the table and the towel will be over your rump."" Oh" Kagome said sighing with relief while holding the top of her towel tighter. Her face red as a tomato song smiled and led kagome into a the room. Songo took off her towel and laid her face down on the table and put the towel on her rump.

Kagome had watched her and decided to do the same. Kagome laid her head on her arms and looked at songo a question she had been dieing to ask poped up in her head but she didnt want to see songo cry again. " Songo ?" "yes ?" Songo said laying her hand on her arms looking back at kagome. "Did you and miroku make up yet ?"

"Yeah if you call arguing for two hours making up then yes we did." Then kagome got a good idea. "What did miroku say when you brought it up?" He said "He doesn't see what's wrong with groping a girls back side. Kagome i swear im this close to breaking up with him." She said holding up her hand to show the little space. "Awww don't beak up with him songo just show him how it feels, the next time you two go out grab a guys butt. "What"

songo said giggling. a man with long dark blue hair and dark medium blue eye's his long hair in a low ponytail with a few locks falling to the right of his face. Came in he wore a black tee shirt and dark Grey pants. "Good morning ladies my name is kyito i am here for a kagome higurashi." That's me kagome said giving him a small smile.

Songo took out her phone he finger's going crazy on the key pad then. Kagome's phone rung she picked it up it was a txt from songo it read. From :songo - OMG such a cutie your so luckey i hope i get someone eye candy 2 ; ).

Kagome smiled then the door busted open putting a hole in the wall miroku stood in the door way smiling at songo. "Hello my name is miroku im here for my songo. Songo rolled her eyes." I thought you didn't work today " " I don't but when i heard you were here i decide over time sounded pretty good right about now. He ran over to songo's table he yanked off her towel and grouped her bottom. MIROKU!

songo yelled trying to cover her self. Kyito and kagome watched the scene unfold as songo jumped off the table running to get her towel. She bent over and miroku pushed his cheek against her rump " Ahhh he said with blush lining his cheek's, so soft ,so hevenly ,so WHAM! .Songo punched him sending him crashing to the floor with a nosebleed.

She gathered and was preparing to leave miroku got up with a busted lip and swollen and a black eye.

"SONGO!" He said trying to stop her from leaving. He retch out his hand then he slipped on the bottle of oil and fell head first into her boob's songo shoved him off. he fell backwards with a hand full of her towel pulling her towel off again. Kagome ran to her and tried to share her towel with songo.

Miroku looked up at the girl that's the girl from the tape he thought. "WAIT!" He said trying to get up miroku grabbed the bottom of the towel trying to pul himself up. He puled their towel off kagome and songo stood there naked screaming.

Kyito had bend madly blushing seeing songo twice but now both off them were completely naked. Kyito went flying back ward's with a long stream of blood shooting from his nose he fell into the massage supplies on the shelf and he was out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 6

Kagura packed up everything she owned she had to get out while she could.

Tomorrow made a whole month and she had not found rin now kagura was scrambling trying to get everything she owned. Then the door to her room swung open and her owner naraku was standing there with a collar in his hands.

"Where do you think your going my pet?" he said barely above a whisper. She shivered at the low huskey coldness of his tone. She knew that tone that meant it was play time. She turned around to face naraku her knees shaking and her stomach in knots.

I wasn't running away from you naraku the plan didn't work ...rin ran away and sesshomaru is going to kill me if i haven't located her by tomorrow." she said backing until she hit the wall. He walked up to her then grabbed a fist full of her hair.

She whimpered he smirked he loved to see people in pain. "So your more afraid of him then me?" he said in a low menacing she could answer his frown turned into a soft smile. "You need not worry baby i have already located the girl." he said smirking could he be lying she thought.

No naruku was a lot of things but a lier was not one of them. "He must be telling the truth." she said in a whispered hush barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "Thank you." kagura whispered. "Don't thank me just yet me pet" he said tauntingly while putting the collar around her neck as tightly as he could. He leaned down and kissed her neck before saying "What are you gonna do for me to persuade me that you deserve this valuable information?"

he said with a chuckle before pushing her down to her knees, unbuckling his pants and sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs open. saying "Come pet."

Miroku took a deep breath before picking up the phone in his office and calling sesshomaru.

After three rings he heard "What do you want?" on the other end of the phone. "Hay fluffy!" miroku said smiling but soon stopped after hearing a low growl.

"I found the girl from the tape." miroku said in a serious voice. Sesshomaru had a metal pen in his hand he had been signing some papers. When he had heard what miroku had said he bent the pen in half. "What's her name?" he asked in a emotionless tone even thoe anger welled up in his chest."

I don't know but she works at hogoshi E.R. "I dont know what she work as but i know she is there now. She works from 6:00 am -1:00 sesshomaru looked over at the clock o the wall it was 11:20. "Ok"

he said then he hung up the phone. He stood and he got his brief case and was headed to the door when kagura busted in. Her hands shaking she gave him a manila folder. He snatched it and opened it there was a picture of the girl on the tape.

Beside the picture was a name Kagome Higurashi it had her phone number ,her address ,her bio and her medical recored. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back at her instead he walked right past her out the room she took a deep breath she knew she was off the hook.

On the way down he looked back at the picture she was a women that held great had also seen her from somewhere before her face looked slightly familiar.

Kagome went threw the different types of medicine until she found the lasix. She took two pills out put them into a little cup and picked up her clip board. "Ok two more left."

she said to her self then she went threw the E's there she found her next one escitalopram. She took two pills and out put them into a cup and checked it off her clip board. Then she looked threw the M's she found her last one modafinil .

She put two pills in the cup and she was done. All 50 prescribed pills she got a case of the small water bottles and began her route making sure every patient had they're medicine on time.

Sesshomaru walked into the hospital it reeked of blood ,infection and various type's of medicine' walked up to the circulation desk already annoyed by the lady's i don't care attitude. "Hello im looking for kagome higurashi."

The women looked bored she sat there popping her gun and drawing heart's on a notepad. Then she looked up at him and immediately stopped popping her gum. She sat up straight and fixed her hair while smiling at him.

Then she began typing on the computer her long nail's lightly hitting the key's. "Kagome Higurashi you can find her in the pharmacy on the 4th floor." She smiled again before she wrote something down on the paper and saying

" Oh you might need this" She said holding out the paper with her number on it only to see he had already left so she huffed and slumber back down in her chair .

Rin ,shippo and kanna were on their way back from the fair with hojo. He had won her 3 stuffed animals, bought her cotton candy and nachos. Shippo and kanna were both passed out in the back seat exhausted from all the fun they had .Rin looked out the window while they drove home she was missing sesshomaru a lot.

She looked at hojo he was tapping on the steering wheel singing along to the song on the raido. She giggled hojo looked at her smiled then continued to bob his head to the music. Then she turned down the music and said "Mister hojo can i see your phone?"

" Sure kiddo he said and he gave her his phone. He thought she would just play with it press some buttons and stair at the light's ,but to his surprise she took out a journal from the purse kagome had gotten her she dialed the number at the top of the contact's.

Sesshomaru was taking the stairs since so many people were in line for the elevator. then his phone rung.

The numbers 283-981-6402 was on the screen he didn't know that number. That area code was no where near where he liver all the numbers he had known started with 706. He stopped three stairs from the top he hit the green button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

He said wondering who this would be. "Daddy i miss you ..." He heard on the other end of the phone he took a deep breath in relief. "Rin where are you "

He said trying to keep him self calm. "I don't know." She said tears welling up in her eye's."Ok then where is kagome? Is kagome there?"

" No" Rin said crying harder mister hojo let me borrow his phone he is driving us home."" Is mister hojo still there "yes" she said wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Hunny give hojo the phone" Rin gave hojo the phone. "Hello" hojo said in a hurt voice seeing lunna cry had broke his heart.

"Hello this is sesshomaru you have my daughter in your car. Where are you?"

After exchanging information they had decided to meet at a hotel. Sesshomaru had decided to give him the reward on the flyer which was 50 thousand dollars.

Hojo turned the car around and raced to the hotel money sign's in his eye's the entire way there..


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 7

Kagome was waiting behind the E.R room.

She stood under the big car porch it was raining hard and it would be getting dark soon. Hojo must be on his way she had called him at work and reminded him but now she had called him six times and no answer.

So she might as well walk before it got dark then it wouldn't be safe. She stepped from under the car porch and thunder rolled in the sky then lightning struck out from behind the thick grey clouds.

Kagome ran back behind the car porch afraid while mentally encouraging her self. Come on ...you can do this ...it is just lightning. She took a deep breath then took off running toward her house in her 5 inch heels holding her coat as tight as she could.

Hojo and sesshomaru had traded at the embassy suite hotel. Hojo put the suitcase of money in the car then he picked up his phone to call kagome. He saw she had tried to call him six times then he realized he was late for picking her up from work oh man she was gonna be pissed he hit the gas speeding off toward her job.

Kagome was two block's from her house when she saw smoke and the fire fighter's rushing pass her in their big loud fire truck. Kagome got scared and she ran faster to her house only to find the fire fighter's spraying what was left of her house.

The fire in the front was nearly out but in the back the fire was blazing high into the grey sky. Panic took hold of her and ran as fast as she could to the house "kanna ,shippo ,luna"

She yelled frantic hoping they had not been in the house. One of the fire men pulled her back befor she could run in. " Is this your house?" He yelled trying to talk over the hose of full blast sirens and the crackling of the fire destroying her house. "Yes, where are my kids"

She yelled back "No one was in the house ma'am" She took a deep breath the rain was still pouring hard she stepped back taking in everything. She sat on the bench in her yard she lost her self while watching the flashing light's flashing on the truck lighting up her face every few seconds.

It was as if every thing was slowing down the rain poured while she looked down at the rain hitting the puddle on the ground in front of her.

The fire was half way out she watched the fire pop as bit's of the ignited wood flew away in the breeze. A white light lit up the side of her face she turned her face toward the light. It was hojo he parked the car and got out she ran to him. "What happened"

He said worry evident in his voice while watching the house go up in flames. "A fire started when i was at work."she said her voice low an hopeless.

"It's good you weren't hurt" he said while bringing her into a tight embrace. "Well don't worry baby i have money to buy you a new house now! "

" Huh" She said as he went to the car and got out a suit case of money and opened it to show her. She looked surprised but displeased at the same time."Where did you get all of this money?"she asked not she if she really wanted to know.

"Well i traded luna back to her father for the money." WHAT" kagome yelled asshe looked in the back seat of the car to see shippo and kanna were asleep.

"You just sold my child back to the abusive person that swoll the side of her face up" she yelled as he said "It' her father you should have given her back."

" NO she yelled that is my child and no one is gonna hurt my baby!" She said as she pushed him back causing him to fall into the took over her and her protective instincts kicked in and she yelled "Where did you trade my baby off ?"

" The embassy suite hotel room 162 but kagome..." he said in a shaky voice now completely terrified of her. She got into her car saying "You know what keep your money"

She said in an cold angry voice "Also were over i trusted you with my child and you auction her off to the highest bidding father that beats his child.

Kagome was waiting behind the E.R room. She stood under the big car porch it was raining hard and it would be getting dark soon. Hojo must be on his way she had called him at work and reminded him but now she had called him six times and no answer. So she might as well walk before it got dark then it wouldn't be safe. She stepped from under the car porch and thunder rolled in the sky then lightning struck out from behind the thick grey clouds. Kagome ran back behind the car porch afraid while mentally encouraging her self. Come on ...you can do this ...it is just lightning. She took a deep breath then took off running toward her house in her 5 inch heels holding her coat as tight as she could.

Hojo and sesshomaru had traded at the embassy suite hotel. Hojo put the suitcase of money in the car then he picked up his phone to call kagome. He saw she had tried to call him six times then he realized he was late for picking her up from work oh man she was gonna be pissed he hit the gas speeding off toward her job.

Kagome was two block's from her house when she saw smoke and the fire fighter's rushing pass her in their big loud fire truck. Kagome got scared and she ran faster to her house only to find the fire fighter's spraying what was left of her house. The fire in the front was nearly out but in the back the fire was blazing high into the grey sky. Panic took hold of her and ran as fast as she could to the house "kanna ,shippo ,luna" She yelled frantic hoping they had not been in the house. One of the fire men pulled her back befor she could run in. " Is this your house?" He yelled trying to talk over the hose of full blast sirens and the crackling of the fire destroying her house. "Yes, where are my kids" She yelled back "No one was in the house ma'am" She took a deep breath the rain was still pouring hard she stepped back taking in everything. She sat on the bench in her yard she lost her self while watching the flashing light's flashing on the truck lighting up her face every few seconds. It was as if every thing was slowing down the rain poured while she looked down at the rain hitting the puddle on the ground in front of her. The fire was half way out she watched the fire pop as bit's of the ignited wood flew away in the breeze. A white light lit up the side of her face she turned her face toward the light. It was hojo he parked the car and got out she ran to him. "What happened" He said worry evident in his voice while watching the house go up in flames. "A fire started when i was at work."she said her voice low an hopeless. "It's good you weren't hurt" he said while bringing her into a tight embrace. "Well don't worry baby i have money to buy you a new house now! "" Huh" She said as he went to the car and got out a suit case of money and opened it to show her. She looked surprised but displeased at the same time."Where did you get all of this money?"she asked not she if she really wanted to know."Well i traded luna back to her father for the money." WHAT" kagome yelled asshe looked in the back seat of the car to see shippo and kanna were asleep."You just sold my child back to the abusive person that swoll the side of her face up" she yelled as he said "It' her father you should have given her back."" NO she yelled that is my child and no one is gonna hurt my baby!" She said as she pushed him back causing him to fall into the took over her and her protective instincts kicked in and she yelled "Where did you trade my baby off ?"" The embassy suite hotel room 162 but kagome..." he said in a shaky voice now completely terrified of her. She got into her car saying "You know what keep your money" She said in an cold angry voice "Also were over i trusted you with my child and you auction her off to the highest bidding father that beats his weren't even concerned about her safety all you cared about was about the money" he yelled as she backed out of the drive way and headed to the embassy suite weren't even concerned about her safety all you cared about was about the money" he yelled as she backed out of the drive way and headed to the embassy suite hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 8

Kagome was soaked but she didn't care she went to room 162. Rage seething in her eye's she got on her knee's and looked under the door.

She only saw 2 little feet they had to be luna's. She prayed they were and that she was ok. She opened the door and luna was sitting on the bed watching tv. The shower was on "Mama!" she said running to hug kagome tightly.

Sesshomaru was in the shower the water ran down his body relaxing his tired muscles. He was exhausted but he was happy rin was back.

They had talked and from what she had said kagome was the mother of the year. He was happy she had such good discerning ability to see kagome was a good mother. He hadn't asked her why she ran away yet he was saving that question for now he was just happy to have her back.

Then he heard whispering who would rin be whispering to the thought to himself. He wrapped a towel around her waist and went to open the bathroom door. When he opened it he saw kagome packing up all of rin's things.

"What do you think your doing?" he said in a low voice growing at the end of the sentence. The presence had caught her off guard she whipped around her wet hair sticking to the side of her face.

"What does it look like im taking her home." she said picking up the suit case sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm roughly. "Your not taking my daughter any where!" he said staring dagger at her.

" Im not gonna let you hurt my daughter again!" she screamed while swinging wildly at him he caught her hand and she began to struggle against him. "What are you talking about?" he yelled looking at her a if she was crazy. She punched him in the chest and tried to kicked him trying to get her to let her go. "When i found her her whole face was swollen and ill be damned if i let you hurt my baby again!"

she yelled struggling even harder. "Calm down" he yelled at her but she didn't she only fought harder. He pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

"I would never hurt my daughter!" he said in a low voice his long wet hair pooled over her shoulders and the side of her face.

She looked up into his beautiful amber eye's and she stopped struggling she just laid there ,with her hair sprawled over the bed and hanging over the edge of the bed. "Rin how did your face get swollen?"

Rin looked down at the floor and tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome got up and got on her knees beside rin and pulled her into a soft embrace and rin cried her eye's out into kagome's wet clothes.

She didn't care she was drenched in water. Kagome smiled and rin looked back at her "Rin... huh? she said smiling and all this time i thought it was luna." Rin giggled and hugged her tighter then she looked at sesshomaru.

"Kagura hit me."she said looking at the floor hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. sesshomaru amber eyes started to turn red. "Rin why didn't you tell me?' Tears flowed down her face again then she looked at the floor.

"I tried to the last 3 times she did it but you were so busy with work that you wouldn't listen. she said playing with the end of her kimono. "My deepest apologies rin ill make sure this doesn't happen again i promise."

he said she smiled and ran to hug his waist. Kagome smiled that truly was a heart warming scene she thought to her self.

"Rin she said tears flooding from her eye's and gliding down her face I don't know how im gonna live without you. Here you came into my life for a month and you changed my world and i knew i should have bung you back, but i didn't because i did not want to feel this again. The big whole that will be left when i leave and we never see each other again."

"Noooooo" rin said running back to her don't go please don't go. I don't wanna never be able to not see you no more." she said tears rolling down her face " It's ok" she said rubbing rin's back "No it's not ok" rin said sobbing into her shoulder then 5 minutes later kagome still held her tighly.

Until she felt rin let go and let sleep take over her. Sesshomaru went back into the bathroom to put on some clothes she laid rin in the bad and kissed her forehead before turning to leave she wrote a small note and put it beside rin's pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 9

Sesshomaru looked at rin while she just poked fries from her kids meal.

She looked so sad ever since kagome had left. What was so special about kagome anyway, when they were in the hotel room kagome had made rin laugh, smile and cry in less than 10 minutes. Her love for rin was real, she had attacked me and she called rin her baby how could someone love something that wasn't their's.

Most wemon would only pretend like they liked rin only to get in his good graces, then they would try to date him or seduce him just so they could get his had ignored him after attacking him it was like he hadn't been in the room.

All of her attention was on rin, when rin had woken up she cried all day telling him to do something. To go find kagome and make her stay, but what was he suppose to do. Get and make her stay with them she had her own life and rin needed to understand that. Sesshomaru watched rin eat a chicken nugget then push her food away and play with the little toy that came with her kids meal.

Then she pushed it away and looked at her father. "Lord sesshomaru?" she said in a low voice "Yes rin"

" Are we gonna spend christmas here?" He picked up his chop sticks and ate a small piece of the raw fish. "No, we are going to christmas town in Alaska"" Can kagome come"" Rin we have talked about this" She sighed and got up from her seat." I know but i miss her " she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru picked her up and took her up stairs he sat her down on the bed." Ok ,how about this we have three days be for we leave on our trip. I'll call kagome and her kids over and they can spend the night until we leave."Really"

rin said jumping up with a big smile on her face. she hugged him then pulled back her covers over her.

Seshomaru gave her a kiss turned on her night light then turned to leave. " I love you." she said he smiled a small smile not letting her see it. It was good to see her smile again "Good night rin." he said before closing the door.

Kagome sat in the hotel, hojo had some how found out that she was there and he had called kagome six times.

Hojo told kagome she could live with had turned him down because she hadn't known him long enough to trust him. Shippo and kanna were fast asleep i the other room. Kagome sat in the living room and stared into no where thinking about everything that had happened today.

Naraku had burned down her house,she had attacked rins father, she had lost rin and broke up with hojo. Today was defiantly the second worst day of her life.

The phone rung she looked at the phone beside her she knew it was hojo and she didn't have time for him. She went into the fridge and got some vanilla and strawberry swirl ice cream. Then the phone rung again she looked at the clock it was 11:42 who would be calling at this time.

She sat down with her ice cream and picked up the phone "Hello?"" I heard your house burned down." naraku said with a chuckle anger picked at her heart then she yelled " Fuck you i know you burned down my house and made it look like i did so the insurance wouldn't cover it.

You think that would break me so i would come crawling back to you well your wrong." she said hanging up the phone. Then the phone rung again she picked it up. "What the fuck do you want? Stop calling here."

she yelled into the phone "Kagome?" she heard a soft voice say her face turned beet red. "u-ummmm...who is it?" she said in a soft nervious voice "It's sesshomaru." Her hand immediately shot up to her mouth. "Im sorry i didn't know it was you i was expecting...some one else.""Is someone giving you problems?" he asked looking at the manila folder kagura had given him. Inside of it he had found she had once been beaten by her ex boyfriend naraku.

Not only that he had held up a bank killed 12 people and he was gonna let her take the fall for it. She spent two weeks in jail before she was proven innocent. He had beaten and molested his daughter with the help of his first wife.

Kagome had called the social service and had gotten his daughter taken away from him. After that kagome had went missing two weeks later she was found bound gagged and covered in abrasions and cuts. "No it was just another prank call."

she lied "Well miss higurashi if your not busy rin would like for you to spend the next three days with us before we go to alaska for christmas." "Awww!" kagome said touched that rin had missed her as much as she had missed her.

"I would love to as long as your ok with it." He closed the manilla folder and picked up his ice cream and ate a small scoop. He always had some when he couldn't sleep. "Im fine with it ill be there to pick all of you up at 9:00 is that good."

" Yeah it's fine pick me up at the hotel on 1st street ill be in the lobby ok. ""Ok...but why are you in a hotel is something wroung with your house?"

"No...i just needed to get away for a little while. "Ok" he said unsure if she was telling her the truth."Good night sesshomaru see you in the morning." she said in a hurry and hung up the phone before he could catch her in a lie.

Inuyasha got out the limo he had decided to go home but kikyo wanted to stay and party a little while longer.

That ass at the club he had taken kikyo from him. Flashin all his money and buying her any drink she wanted from cognac to limoncello. Fuck that mangy wolf inuyasha went inside and slamed the door.

He stumbled into the kitchen and poured him some whiskey. He slid down onto the floor and turned the bottle up and started to cry." I fucked up!"

he yelled to nothing " I miss you kagome, i fucked up you were right kikyo and i will never had what you and i had."

he said He got up and stumbled over to desk and turned on the pulled kikyo's picture out and behind it it was a picture of kagome and him at the water park. He held the photo close to his chest before turning and going up stairs and went to bed with a broken heart.


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 10

It was 8:50 kanna and shippo were bringing the packed bags down to the lobby, while kagome made up the bed and straightened up a few thing.

She knew they had a maid but if there was any way she could lighten the load on someone she was all for it. She tucked the edges of the blanket under the mattress then she went into the bathroom to check her hair before she left.

She had on her blue skinny leg jeans, black snow boots that came up midway to her calf's, with a long sleeve black and blue shirt with a blue and black scarf.

She fixed her hair then she turned to get her purse before she looked back at the clock it was 8:55. She started down the stairs she walked to the elevator and hit the bottom button to go down to lobby. When the elevator stopped and opened kagome went down to the gift shop to buy a few things.

kagome got some cookie cutters, cookie dough ,ornaments and a candy house kit.

The store really gives you the Christmas feeling the thought to, her self while looking at all the Christmas lights everywhere and the big Christmas tree in the center of the store. She got a carrying basket and searched the store for everything she needed.

When she was done she put it all on the counter the cashier gave her a small smile then began ringing up everything she had. Thens kagome felt a tap on the shoulder she turned around to see hojo. "Merry Christmas!"

he said with a cheerful smile then she smiled back "Merry Christmas"

she said picking up some of the snow from the counter top blowing it into his face. hojo laughed shaking the fake snow from his face then blowing some on her. "Here is your Christmas gift.

He handed her an envelope she smiled then her face turned sad "Hojo i cant take this." she said handing it back to him "Yes you can it's your christmas me to you." he said giving her a reassuring smile. She opened it it was filled with hundreds her hand shot up to her mouth.

"No hojo i cant accept this." she said trying to give it to him only to have him push it back her way. "Kagome your house just burned down i know you need it take it for your kids please it's almost christmas."

"Awwwh thank you hojo." she said giving him a hug then she put the envelope into her purse. "But i didn't get you anything?" she said looking up at him with puppy dog eye's. "Yes you did" he said pushing her beautiful ebony hair from her face "You got me this." Then he brought his hands up to either sides of her face leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kagomes cheeks burned red "Awwwww"

Kagome heard from behind her she turned around to the cashier she was crying. "Your house burned down here you can have all of this on the house." she said wiping away her tears and putting all her stuff in the bag. "No kagome said i don't want you to loose your job." she smiled as she continued to fill the bag."

Thats not possible i own this store." She smiled back at her "Thank you thank you so much" kagome said leaning over the counter to hug the sweet little human girl. She looked at her watch it was 9:00 she smiled waving at them both. "Im sorry i have to go now." she said leaving the store.

Sesshomaru was putting all the bags in the trunk when she finally came out the hotel running towards him. Her hair blowing in the wind as she came to a stop when she got beside him. "Good morning"

she said putting the bags into the trunk. "Your late" he said closing the trunk walking over to the door or the limo. "I know im sorry i went to the gift shop to get a few things for."" I don't care." he said cutting he off in an empty tone while getting into the limo. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Kagome!" rin yelled excitedly. She got up and ran over to but and the limo started and she fell into kagome. She giggled "Hi ,rin how are you?"

" Im happy you are coming to stay with us and decorate for christmas." she smiled hugging kagome again. "We're gonna have so much fun i missed you rin" she said kissing rins cheek then moving her long hair from her face.

"I missed you to mommy" she said hugging her one more time before running back to shippo and kanna. Who were watching the movie on the tv coming from the roof of the limo. Kagome hadn't slept much last night she got on the floor of the limo and put her folded arms on the saet and layed her head down on top of her arms and arms and let sleep take her.

Sesshomaru looked down at her she acts just like a kid the said to how rin had slept in that same position when she had first gotten the chance to sleep in the and rin those two were one in the same.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Make My Own Way

A/N - Thank you 3333 thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story. i have been writing it all summer erasing and re -writing because, i didn't think it would be good enough. with all the error's and miss spelled word thanks for all the reviews i didn't even think i would get one. i promise my next story will have fewer errors -giggles- Team Fluffy 333

CHAPTER -11

Sesshomaru got home late he scanned his card put in his pin but when he walked in he didn't recognize his house. It was dark but the christmas tree was decorated and it lit up the entire living room.

He looked passed the tree to see the lights winding up the stair rail,and there on the couch ware 4 little angels fast asleep. Kagome was stretched out over the couch while rin had her face nestled in kagome's neck.

Kanna was sleep with her head on kagome's stomach and the little kit was on the back of the couch legs on either side asleep. Sesshomaru closed the door then he noticed something smelled delicious. He followed the scent into the the kitchen ware the kettle was on low and coffee was brewing.

There were cookie beside the coffee maker with a little stickey note on the end of the plate. It read rin told me you didn't get off until late and we made cookies so we decided to save you some.

Enjoy then at the end it had kagome's signature. he poured himself some coffee and took the cookies up stairs to his office. When he got in the office he looked up at the clock it was 12:28 and his room didnt smell like him. It smelled different he looked around and there was a glade air freshener plugged in it smelled like gingerbread. A smell quite pleasing to him because it reminded him of the good times of his child hood which there weren't many.

He looked around his room then his eye's caught something towards the balcony he sat down his coffee and cookies then opened his balcony door. There were lights all over the balcony and over a few of the windows above the were multi colored his favorite he smiled before turning to go back inside

It was 2:22 and sesshomaru was sitting in his office trying to get his neck back and shoulder massage vest to work. Then he heard a small knock on the door.

"Enter" he said not looking up or caring who it was. Kagome stepped in just in time to see he stabbed the vest with his screw driver then the throw it across the room. His shoulders were tight he was stressed now someone else was about to come in and make his day worst then what is already was. Sesshomaru was about to yell what do you want before he caught his self he took a deep breath. "Yes"

He looked up there was kagome who was standing there,in a pink night gown with all her hair pushed to one side of her head long and wavy almost down to her waist. "Are you ok you seem a bit ..." She looked at the hole in the wall he had just created with the massage vest. "Stressed"

she said trying not so sound like she was making fun of him. Even thoe she was giggling inside he was so adorable when he was mad. Bad fluffy! She wanted to say but she knew better she wanted to live. "Is that what you came in here to ask me am i ok?"

" no i came up to ask you is it alright if i could take rin out tomorrow to buy present to go under the tree?" Sesshomaru looked at her mildly confused as to why rin would need presents when they weren't spending christmas here. He was silent so she decided to elaborate.

"I know your not spending christmas her but between the four of us i wanted to do a secret santa just something small to get them in the christmas spirit. Also we were gonna give some gifts to the abused children hospital also the leukemia hospital. "Are they people that you know ?" he asked unsure as to why she would be giving gifts to strangers. "No they are just people that are less fortunate than me."

" But your not very wealthy your self" Anger rose up in her heart and she was about to curse him out but she stopped, because if she did then he would more likely side against them going. "I know." she said gritting her teeth "But any one can spear a few dollars. He took out his wallet and handed her one of his five credit cards. "No i got this"

she said smiling then he thought to himself did she just decline out a credit card that could never max out? "No i insist" he said deciding to push to see if she would bulge. She just smiled "Im sure I got this" she said pushing his credit card back toward him. He shrugged then put it back into his wallet.

He looked back to the front where she had been standing and she was gone. Then he felt two soft ,warm hands on his shoulder massaging his neck as well. "What are you doing." He looked back at her wondering why her hands were on him was she using another way to get to him seduction maybe?

"Shut up and relax" Kagome laughed at the expression on his face when she said that. She pumped some lotion into her hands and worked it deep into his neck and shoulders. He almost let out a small moan before he caught his self. Her hands were like magic as they worked their way from his neck down to his shoulders. He needed his back done also but he was debating if it was to much to ask for so soon.

After about 10 minutes of her silently massaging him down with occasional grunts and moans she was done. "Im done would you like me to do your back also?" he didn't say anything he just unbuttoned his shirt and ripped off his tie then laid his head back on the desk. He leaned forward to give her better access. She was happy he was turned face down so he couldnt see the blush that tinged her cheeks light red.

She got some more lotion from the bottle beside his computer and she began working it into his back. He let out a audible long and slow moan when she got to his lower back just what he needed he thought as she kneeded out the tight muscle.

After 20 minutes she was officially sleepy "I'm done...sesshomaru" she again slowly shook his arm he didn't move. She went into the closet got him a blanket and draped it over his sleeping form. Then she went to go find her previous spot on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -12

Sesshomaru woke up missing her soft hands on his neck and back. He sat up stretching then went to take a shower he striped and leaned his back against the wall in the shower and let the hot water stream down his body and soak up his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru let out a mesmerized sigh the water felt so good relaxing his muscles. He growled when his phone rang interrupting moment of serenity. Sesshomaru got out of the shower not caring that he didn't have a towel on.

He hit the green button on his iphone. "What do you want?" he said growling into the phone. "Sesshomaru you think this is funny? Your brother is in the hospital he broke 3 ribs and fractured his spine from that fall.

See this is why you don't work for me anymore. The only time your on the news if for hurting someone. Your making other companies afraid to merge with us. So you know what don't bother coming back to this company ever ok.

If you want your job back not only do you need to mate but you cant have your job back until inuyasha says you can. You wronged him now rectify the situation or i will" inutashio said not giving sesshomaru time to argue he hung up the phone.

"Sehh..." Kagome opened the door but stopped immediately in her tracks an angel was in the house. Where was sesshomaru?

Kagome stared at him her face turning red. His long hair was wet it clung to his body and face. His mouth was in the oh shape while his eye's held a babies innocence. Water dripped from his chin and ran down his abs to his ...To his

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed ,her hand shot up to cover her stumbled backwards while screaming then she fell down the stairs.

Sesshomaru put down the phone and looked up in time to see kagome stairing at him. What was she looking at? He stared back then she started screaming and scrambling trying to close the door. Sesshomaru looked down before noticing he was completely naked. He smiled then lifted an eyebrow hearing kagome falling down the stairs.

He put on his towel and walked to the railing to watch her fall.

He watched kagome fall down the second set of stairs then finally getting up with her face terribly red. She looked up at him. "Im so sorry...i...i im sooo sorry i didn't know you were home usually you would be at work at this time.

If i would have known you were here i wouldn't have just walked in on you like that." she said fast trying her best to apologies and get down the stairs without falling down on the last set. Sesshomaru smiled after she was out of site noticing how cute she was when she was embarrassed .

When kagome got as far away as she could from sesshomaru. She took a deep breath she was in the library under the table. He looked so pissed when he was looking over the rainling at me i tried to apologies didn't that count for something.

The naked image of sesshomaru flashed in her head her cheeks burned red. "Fuck him..."another image of her doing jut that flashed in her head. "Ewwwwww"She stood up and hit her head on the table then fell back onto her knees on the floor.

she tried to crawl from under but her hand got tangled in the cloth and the whole clothe came of the table capturing her. She stood up tangled in the sheets the end wrapped around her foot and she fell into a heap on the floor.

She growled in anger then started fighting the cloth until she was from under. Then she took a deep breath trying to pull her self together. She took another deep breath what was sesshomaru doing to her?

Two hours had passed since their little incident now she and the kids were gone to give out presents to the unfortunate or what ever she had been talking about the night before. now it was time for him to go talk to inuyasha.

If inuyasha was smart he would give sesshomaru his job back if he knew what was good for him. Sesshomaru left the house then got in his car heading towards the hospital.

Rin ,shippo and kanna walked into the leukemia hospital each with a wagon full of gifts. Kagome went up to the desk hello im here to give some gifts out is that ok.

The jolly women smiled a big smile. "Awww that is so sweet alot of the kids here don't see there family here for the holidays. Sure,go ahead i just wanna say thank you. The jolly old women with light purple hair bowed to her.

Then kagome gave her hug and the went into the play room where all the kids were watching a christmas movie. Some were in hospital beds ,some were in wheel chairs and some were on the been bags kagome turned on the lights. All the children turned to look at the door way anger was not present on any of their face but hope gleamed in their eyes.

Kanna was the first one to move there was a girl with no hair hooked up on various cords and tubes. Kanna picked up the biggest gift and gave it to her the girl with the blue weak girl put her hand on top of the gift and tears started to run down her face.

"Im sorry." kanna said here ill give you another one if you don't like that one. The girl shook her head no then she placed her fingers flat on her lips then brought her hands forward. Kanna stared at her no understanding what she was doing

"That means thank you it's called sign language she is deaf." Kagome took kanna's hand and showed her how to say your welcome in sign language .The little beautiful blue eyed girl smiled and hugged kanna back. Kagome turned around and shippo and rin had already started giving out persents there were smiles all over the room.

Some children were tearing open presents excitedly, some were slowly opening the presents because they were weak but still very happy. Kagome went to get her wagon she gave all off the kids a goody bag with a few pieces of candy small toys along with a few healthy things and each one had a coloring book also colors. After they had been to the last hospital all the kids were tired. Each of them were in a wagon with a big blanket over them kagome had gotten a rope and tied all the wagons together so they could sleep while she pulled them home. "Mama?"

" Yes rin?" kagome said knowing who that sweet little voice belonged to. "I never knew giving could be so fun around christmas time daddy and i never gave or baked cookies we just did the christmas tree together and opend gifts.

You showed me what christmas is really about and even if i don't get anything for christmas ,i would be happy i got to make other people happy." Kagome smiled feeling her heart grow warm that she had also made a difference in someone else's life. "That is very grown up for you to say rin. Im happy you enjoyed it as much as we do every year."

Kagome felt a shift then looked down at her side rin's face was berried into kagome's leg hugging her tightly, kagome giggled and picked her up with one arm. Kagome walked threw the city holding rin and pulling the wagons watching the beautiful christmas lights.

Kagome felt like she had a family here like she had had become a apart of her now so how could she leave tomorrow night and say goodbye. Maybe she should just run away tonight with rin somewhere far away where sesshomaru couldn't find them. She contemplated it for a moment then she decided against it because as much as rin loved her rin would miss sesshomaru at one point. Then kagome would have to give her back and it would be harder then than it would be tomorrow night.


	13. Chapter 13

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 13

Sesshomaru got out of bed he immediately knew something was wrong. Where was the smell of pancakes that filled the house every morning ? He walked over to the door but before he could open it, the violently swung open and there in the door way stood rin in her night gown. The top of the night gown was soaking wet.

Tears were running down her face he felt anger prick in his heart who dared make rin cry he would rip them to pieces. Rin hugged his leg and began to cry harder he soothingly rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Daddy kagome is gone."

she said with tears running into her mouth. "Pleae daddy make her come back?" Sesshomaru gently pulled rin from his leg from and walked quickly to kagome's room. He opened the door it looked exactly the same as it did before she had left. It was as if no one had ever been in there but her scent layered the room heavily in vanilla and jasmine.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen there were four gifts on the table 3 were addressed to rin and one was adressed to him.

He opened the box he stared blankly at it. What was it he picked up the thin,rectangular object there was only one button. He hit the button and a picture of kagome ,rin ,shippo and kin surrounding him while he was asleep making a silly pose.

Then it faded and there was a picture of rin sitting on santa's lap then it faded and there was a picture of kagome massaging his shoulders while he was asleep.

As the pictures disappeared and more appeared it should have made him be in awww, but it only made him angrier. How could she leave without even saying goodbye? just take off without telling anyone anything?

They were suppose to leave in 12 hours how was he suppose to get his job back with kagome not there?

Kagome had woken up at 5:00 am now she had packed up all her things. Then she left a note in the kitchen right next to their Christmas presents they had bought rin , shippo and kanna were out side in the car still asleep.

While she tip toed up stairs and got the last of the bags. She put the bags in the trunk then locked and closed the door to their mansion. kagome got in her car as tears rolled down her face she put the car in drive and silently slipped off into the night. Her phone rung then she came to a red light and looked down at her phone to see naraku had txted her. She took a deep breath then hit open. From:Im tired of playing games with you. Your time is up i gave you 2 day to submit to me or i said i would break you.

As you know i have always been a man of my word hunny. Kagome threw the phone in the seat beside her the light was now green she hit the gas and turned the corner she drove into eagle point where songo lived. She planned to ask songo to keep her children until she figured out what to do. Kagome got out the car the sun would be up soon. kagome knocked on the door it was time for miroku to go to work so all the lights were on in the house. Songo opened the door and joy spread across her face. "Omg !

are your ok? where have you been iv called you six times in the last three days. I heard your house burned down"

" It did" kagome said sadly her face turning from joy to sadness."Can you do me a favor please?"

" Yeah sure anything"

" Can you keep shippo and kanna for a few days until i find a place for us to stay?"" Yes ,no problem and you can stay here to if you want"

" No, i cant relay on you all the time i need to do something for my self." kagome said with a determined look in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. she songo took shipo and kanna up stairs while kagome brought up the bags and thanked songo Then kagome turned to get in the car and she drove off to find a hotel. She turned the corner only to come to another red light.

kagome picked up her phone she had another txt message. From: naraku : hahaha you might wanna hold on tight baby. Kagome looked around no one was on the road but her.

Kagome turned down the hill at the bottom was another red light. when she got close to it she hit the breaks but the car kept moving, kagome screamed in terror as the car plunged into the lake.

Kagome got her phone and purse. Then she tried to open the door only to find it wouldn't budge. The car began quickly filling up with water. Water was up to her lap she punched the window until her hands were sore and red. She reached in the back seat and got her tool box. The biggest tool she had was a monkey wrench she took it and beat the window as hard as she could. The window cracked then burst and water filled the car even faster within seconds it the car was filled to the top with water.

Before kagome got out her seat belt and began to swim to the surface only to find her jacket sleeve had gotten caught in the door. She tugged and tugged but it wouldn't rip or come needed air and she couldn't hold her breath anymore. Kagome let go her last breath and sunk to the bottom along with her car.


	14. Chapter 14

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER - 14

kagome woke up in the hospital with her long wavy hair sparwled over the pillow smeone was stroking her head she opened her eye's to see a pair of soft brown eye's stairing into her soul . His lips were moving but she could't hear anything he pushed aside her bangs out of her and contined to stroke the side of her head then her hearing kicked in and she heard his deep sexy voice met her ear in a soft hush are you ready to submitt? was all she could make out from everything he had just said she sat staired dreamingly into his eye's .Who was he? she thought he was very handsome so why was he here with her? Kagome sat up in the bed and staired at him confused...who are you? a devious smirk graced his features as he though of the perfect lie.

Sesshomaru had hired people to find kagome miroku had been the first to get a good lead but it had went cold until miroku told him to watch channel turned on the t.v {this is what is on the news channel 6 } And in other news today approximately 8 hours ago a female known as kagome higurashi was found unconscious in the lake seconds away from death. She would have been dead if it were not for her husband naraku hadn't been there to pull her out preform and preform CPR for countless police reports say that this could have been an act of sucicide. Right now she is being held at the emergency room. Yep i tell you Joanne anyone can make a difference. } The t.v went flying threw the wall sesshomaru grabbed his keys ,speeding away heading towards the emergancy room.

Kagome and naraku walked down the hall naraku had bought her some clothes to wear out the hospital a pink and blue kimono and he had also styled her hair she had 2 long,high pony tails and alone with her big blue eye's made her look as if she was 15 rather than 19.

kagome and naraku were a few feet away from the door when the police stopped him. "Excuse me sir but i need you to sign her release papers?"

" Ok" Naraku took the clip boars filled it out the papers then gave it back. "One more thing also were gonna need something that shows us that you know who this women she has amnesia so a photo would be good." Naraku took out his wallet and flipped threw the pictures he didnt't have one of them together. Oh great he had a closet full but not one in his wallet. "My wife is very tired cant i just take her home ill bring you one later. "No sir we were given oreders she is not allowed to leave until we have some varification" Damnit naraku cursed to himself " I will be right back" naraku said letting go of kagome's hand running out the emergency room.

A few seconds later sesshomaru came in "Kagome?" he said looking down at the girl in the chair by the door. Kagome looked up who was he? god he was beautiful!. He looked so fluffy wait why did that name sound familiar? Those golden eye's and silver hair also seemed familiar it was as if she knew him but she wasn't sure. "...yes?" she said standing up. "The news said they found you in a lake are you ok ?" sesshomaru said looking her up and down.

"Im fine she said blushing under his intense gaze. "Excuse me sir?" said the police officer from earlier at the desk "Do you know her ?" Yes i do this is my wife the man behind the counter laughed then stopped when he saw the seriousness that lined his features.

The man stopped " Sorry" He coughed "There was a man about two minutes ago that just left clamming this was his wife as well.I need a photo or something that verifies that this is your wife of i cants let her leave this facility."" Let me guess this man had brown eye's and black hair" "Yeah how did you know?" He is her ex still obsessed over her."

" Oh ok ...but i still need some verification" Sesshomaru left one minute later he returned . He gave it to the guard the digital frame. The officer hit the button and pictures began to flash and dissolve ,then more appeared. "Awww that's sweet you to are beautiful together ok thats all the proof i need sign this and your free to go " Sesshomaru took a pen out of his pocket then jotted down his signature afterwards, he took the frame and kagome by the hand and led her to the car.

Inuyasha packed up all his things into suitcases then put them in the car. "Inuyasha!" kikyo yelled be hearing him drop two of her bags that she had just packed. "Care full with my stuff" Inuyahsa sighed and the threw her stuff in the trunk then slammed it shut. "Kikyo hurry up our flight is in thirty minutes you have been packing for five hours. You don't need that much fuckin stuff !" Kikyo finally came down with three more bags now she had eight bags full of shit she didn't even need but she did look sexy in the leopard spot dress with the leopard wedges.

The tops of her supple boob's were on display guys gave him dirty looks not understanding how he could get something like that. To him it was simple three things any girl goes for hard abs. He had all three characteristics so girls threw them selves at him.

Not kagome she made him work for it and he didn't need any of those three things to impress her. She was so simple and he loved it he could drop kikyo then pick her up and she would always take him back,but not kagome. He had tried that he had dumped her then lost her forever but now he was determined to get her back.


	15. Chapter 15

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -15

A/N : I'm so sorry this took so long my computer screen broke but dont worry i got it fixed :3 YaYYYYYYY! I missed writing for you guys anyway ty for the reviews i 333 That you took time to read my story. I Have a big suprise in the last few chapters so stay tunned and hold on to chur seat because i plan to make this a 30 chapter story because i have a new story in the works :D *giggles* enjoy :D

Sesshamoru watched kagome as he took another sip of his whiskey. Kagome was sitting in a pile of his clothes she had on her short shorts with his big work shirt. She looked so innocent while she was recking the room. Kagome was pulling out all his clothes and throwing them over her shoulder while he leaned on the door post somewhat amused.

She found some of his socks and put them on. She picked up big piles of the clothes and stuffed them back into the drawers not bothering to fold them back like she had found them." Im ready for bed" she said running then jumping down into his big bed.

Sesshomaru took another a sip of the whiskey what was wrong with this girl didn't she know that was his bed? "Oh really and what makes you think you sleep in my bed?"

"No not you bed this is our bed were married so what's your is mines." Then she smiled before poked her tongue out at him. Then she bundled up in all of his coversand layed there as if she was sleep.

He put down his drink then picked her up in the bundle of covers and walked over to the couch in his room and dumped her on it. Then he drug his cover back up to his bed. Kagome got upon her knee's on the couch.

"Im not sleeping on this couch!" "Well there are 220 bedroom's in this castle take your pick but this room is off limit's. "To bad were married so you have to learn to share." she said before hopping off the couch and running past him back to his bed then bundling up in his cover again.

Sesshamoru took another sip of his drink before putting it back down. He climbed onto the bed he pulled up the cover and slithered under them running his hands over her soft legs up her body . "What are you doing! she yelled trying to get from under the cover and away from him. He pulled her under comforter then he kissed her neck as his hands slithered over all over her body then up into her shirt lightly squeezing her mounds. Then she began squirming under him while trying to get away but he had pinned her hands above her head .

She was only adding to his pleasure with her body rubbing against his. "Wait... stop" she said between moans trying to push him off. Then he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Were married remember you gotta learn to share." He said seductively in her ear. She squirmed from under him and landed on her bottom after falling from the edge of the bed. "Ok im leaving" she said runnng out of the room,as sesshomaru layed there on the bed with a amusing smirk gracing his features.

Sesshamoru flipped the pancakes kagome still wasn't up yet it was 11:46. Was she really that tired? He took a sip of his coffee and put the last pancake on top of the stack then walked into the living room. Why did she sleep on the couch? There were hundreds of bed in the in the manor. Kagome moaned a little then turned away from the sun that was streaming threw the blinds.

Sesshomaru went back into the kitchen how long would it be until she woke up? He poured more coffee then he felt two arms wrap around his him from the back. Sesshamoru looked over his shoulder to see kagome's her face was buried in his back. She felt so warm he didn't want her to go then she released him and sat at the table, but he stayed that way pondering on that weird feeling he had in his stomach, was he sick ?

Kagome was up stairs packing for the trip. Sesshomaru had planned to let rin from her room to eat before kiyada had come to get her. The last thing he need right now was kagome thinking she had kids. ...kids come to think of it where was shippo and kanna how could he have been so stupid to just now notice they were missing. Where had she taken rin and shippo the night she had nearly drowned ? ...naraku he though to him self moving quickly up stairs to call miroku.

Kagome tackled her suit case on to the bed then she jumped up and down on it trying to get the suit case to close. Nothing was working so she went down stairs to find sesshomaru, if anyone could close the stubborn suit case it would be him. Kagome got down the stairs to see a beautiful little girl eating lucky charms smiling watching dora the explorer and singing along until she noticed someone else had interrupted her solitude she turned to see who it was. "KAGOME !" she yelled smiling brighter than the sun. she hopped out of her chair and ran to hug kagome . Who was this little girl? and how did she know kagomes name ?


	16. Chapter 16

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -16

"Who are you?" Kagome asked afraid to make the girl upset for not remembering her. Rins bright smile turned into a sad teary eye's frown. "You don't remember me it's me rin" she said, Her memory cracked then everything started pouring back into her mind back "Rin!" she said, as her knee's went weak and she fell to the ground her memory began to coming back in her hard making her light headed . She remembered everything it was to much for her causing she fell onto the ground and blacked out .

Kagome woke up and her vision was blurry, so was her hearing. She hear soft muffled sounds then all she heard was a ringing in her ear, as it faded her hearing came back. The moon light poured in from the window illuminating the room in a light blue tent. It was beautiful.

The Christmas lights lining the wall leaving soft pink, yellow ,purple, red and blue patches on the wall behind them, The room smelled like gingerbread wait ...gingerbread

kagome said to herself as sat up realizing she was in sesshomaru's bed. She looked around the room fanatic as her heart started racing only to find he wasn't there she was alone. Her memory was back and rin had brought it back with just the mention of her name she moved back the covers so see she had been laced with an emerald night gown made of the finest silk.

Her hand ran over the velvety cloth as she stood raising herself from the bed and gracefully walking over to the door. She opened it a tiny peak letting the moonlight leak out into the hall way illuminating the wall across the hall. Kagome softly closed the door then walked down the hallway to where the light poured into the hall way.

Kagome heard soft whispers so she looked threw the crack and saw rin and kanna whispering and giggling inside of some sheets with a flashlight. Kagome opened the door and it creaked alerting the two girls quickly the flashlight went out and the two figures hit the bed pretending to be asleep. Kagome smiled then ran over to them and tickled them both. They both giggles ripping the cover off their heads trying to get away from the soft wiggly fingers. "Mommy" Rin cried out, hugging Kagome tightly.

"Mommy!" Kanna said, popping up from behind the the big blanket hugging her. "I missed you so much please don't ever leave me again" Kanna began to cry leaving to wet spots on the night gown her face was berried into kagome's chest. Rin looked up with watery eye's "Im so sorry" Rin said burring her head in kagome's tummy.

" Awww Kanna," kagome said wrapping her arms around them both."I wont leave you again i promise and rin no you have nothing to apologies for if anything you helped me thank youso much."The two girls smiled as did kagome as she pulled rin and kanna into her lap. "I love your girls so much, i know these last few days have been crazy but i promise this christmas will still be the best Christmas ever." Rin smiled and hugged kagome "

"Are we going to put up the Christmas tree tomorrow? "Yes." Kagome said smiling excitedly " Tomorrow were gonna finish our decorating , were going to make ginger break and hang the stocking. Then were gonna sing Christmas songs and yes rin we will put up the Christmas tree tomorrow." rin smiled excited about preparing for Christmas. Kanna smiled "Can we put candy canes on the Christmas tree?

"yes we can." Kagome said,tickling them both Rin and Kanna giggled pulling kagome down to the bed. "Mommy can you read us a story? Rin said. Mommy rung in kagome ears she loved the sound of it but When did rin start calling her mommy?

kagome smiled as her heat grew warm inside "Sure." she said, as they snuggled up to kagome. Kanna got a book then layed beside kagome and kagome warped one arm around her, as kanna layed her head on kaomge's shoulder looking up at the big book . Before kagome could open the book shippo came running in and jumped into kagome's arms "MOMMYYYYY!"Shippo screamed running to her.

"I thought i smelled you in here mommy you smell good." Thank you hunnie kagome said hugging him as she layed back on the pillows and shippo snuggled into her tummy. They All snuggled up close and kagome began to read

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX- Beginning of story- XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;The children were nestled all snug in their beds,While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

( kanna and rin both yawned at the same time smiling widly as shippo looked up into the book at the beautiful picturesas it began to snow outside. )

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

(They all giggled at the word she had said as did kagome. kagome breathed in then began to read again)

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below, When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer, With a little old driver, so lively and quick,I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

("Santa clause!" rin said smiling, "Nu uh." said shippo it's saint nick not santa clause yet sst nick is his son dummy" kanna giggles saying "Santa is there the same person" ("Nu uh!" shippo said folding his arms over his chest wait until kagome finishes reading then you'll both see i was right and you were wrong kanna and rin looked at each other then they both giggled.)

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,And the beard of his chin was as white as snow .

(Shippo stared in shock "It was santa." Rin and kanna gave each other a high five. "Told ya!"they said in unison. Kanna layed her head against kagome's chest feeling her chest rise and fall as she inhaled before she began to read again after a soft giggle at their petty argument. )

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - End of the story -XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Shippo rin and kanna were all fast sleep as kagome slid from under kanna and rin and replaced her self with shippo. Who cuddled up right between the two they all look absolutely adorable all cuddled up together. Now it was time to find sesshomaru. Kagome closed the door and turned off the light after pulling the blanket over then and kissing them goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -17

Kagome walked down the hall way until she found sesshomaru's office. She opened the door to discover sesshomaru was out on the balcony talking on the phone. Kagome walked towards the balcony door she was about to open it when she heard, "It's not my fault her memory came back ... why would i try to bring her memory back when i need her more then you did without her i wont be able to get my job back this whole thing was a waist of time"

Kagome let go of the door handel in her hand Then turned to leave. Sesshomaru saw the knob move and he grabbed the handel and The door violently swung open.

Just in time to see the end of an emerald night gown flea the room. He quickly walked over to the door to see her angrily stomping back to her room. Sesshomaru followed her and watched as she swung open the door and took out a suit case and she began to pack all of her things." Kagomw what your doing?"

She ignored him and continued to pack he leaned his head back against the side of the door and narrowed his eye's wondering how much she had heard. "Your not leaving" he said wanting to "Oh yeah ... watch me."

She said, slamming her clothes into the suit case closing it as he walked up firmly grabbed her upper arm in a firm grip. "Let me go" she yelled then she began thrashing in his grasp trying to push him away. He Softly took her by her arm and calmly slammed her onto the bed. Kagome got up Quickly almost instantly balling up her fist to punch him out.

He Gently caught her arm and whirled her around until her back was pressed firmly against him.

"Let me go" she yelled even louder, trying to pry his arms from around her as her face turned red from embarrassment. Kagome pried his arms off and turned around her hair whipping over her shoulder.

"Get away from me! How could you lie to us like that just a big waist of time... huh?" kagome said with a hint of sorrow in her voice after her few moment of pint her anger beagn to flair again..

"Well no body asked you to let us stay. We were just fine without you and we will BE just fine without you. I should have known you were only looking out for your self you don't care about us... how could you when your just like your brother."

Kagome said turning around and resumed packing then she froze as chills went down her spine as she felt his arua grow and flair she could tell he was pissed uh ok. What was he doing was he going to attack her? ...kill her? She whipped around to see his eye's turning mildly red and his claws growing longer. He picked her up by her throat flashing his fangs. He roughly pushed her against the wall then growled. "Don't you ever in your pathetic life campare me to that inferior slob ...Ever."

He added menacingly with a stright face no sign of anger except for his red aura making his flawless hair whip around as well as hers. Kagome swallowed roughly trying to pry his hand from around her neck "Ok" she choked out feeling as if she was going to pass out. Sesshomaru let her go dropping her onto the ground into a heap while staring daggers at her. Kagome got up and ran to her suit case angrily picked it up.

Then headed for the door "I said you not leaving" he said following her "Fuck you" she said putting on her jacket heading toward the kids room.

Before she could grab the knob he grabbed her by the hand and softly layed her against the wall towering over her with his arm leaning on the wall above her head. His soft gold eye's captured hers as he gazed into her eye's.

I have a proposition for you he said his lips inches from hers ..."Im listing" kagome said ripping her self from his capturing gaze "If you help me get my job back you can have what ever you want you name it and it's yours." Kagome thought about if for a moment she did need a stable environment for her kids.

A house and some furniture the money hojo had given hew wasn't nearly enough "What do i have to do?"

she said looking up into his heavenly amber orbs "I can convinced my family to come here christmas night so i need you to keep inuyasha buzy and to pretend to be my mate. Kagome took a deep breath " Anything ?" "Anything." he said letting it roll off his tongue. "Fine" she said he grinned smugly and walked away saying "Ok,then we start tomorrow."

"What starts tomorrow? she asked, to his back as he walked away. "I must prepare you to look and dress as an acceptable mate."

"Prepare?" she said unsure if she had just made a deal with the devil.


	18. Chapter 18

I'll Make My Own Way

CHAPTER -18

Kagome had been in her room all day doing research on marriage in the world of an diayouki it was actually called mating. Its when two beings make love on a full moon during which the male marks the female of his choice.

Then threw the next month the female goes threw a series of changes turning the into the same species as their mate. Once they have mated the female is soaked in his scent which warns other youki that she has been taken. If either party makes love to anyone besides their mate then the symbol in their palms will vanish.

After the symbol vanishes they are no longer mated.

Kagome was now exhausted she let her body fall back onto the bed into the mess of covers. She pulled the covers over her before looking up at the clock to see it was 6:00. She had to get up she had so much to do. She had to go get up so they could finish christmas shopping, also the whole shesshomaru thing. Kagome rose from the bed going straight for the shower afterwards kagome wrapped the towel around herself going into the room she put on her Santa hat ,with her red and white long sleeve dress the the bow tie waist and the tutu bottom with her white snow boots. Now kagome was ready for christmas, she walked down stairs to see sesshomaru leaning against the table peering out side sipping his coffee. "Good morning."

she said, before looking in the cabinet for hot coco. Sesshomaru ignored her greeting he clearly wasn't a morning person.

He sipped his coffee, he was about to look out the window again. When something red and white grabbed his attention.

He turned his head to see kagome in a short little christmas dress. The dress was form fitting at the top grabbing every curve just right the bow tie waist making her look curvacious and slender but best of all it showed off her round hips and plump bottom. It was fitting for this holiday, the dress was long sleeve with just enough cleavage to see how perky and firm her breast were.

" Good morning." he said, watching her dress move up inch by inch as she reached as far as she could for the coco mix. Sesshomaru picked his back of the counter and went over to help her. "I Dont Need Your Help." She yelled turned around peering at him with those sharp blue eye's making his stop in his tracks. "I got it." she said, facing away from the cabinet hopping back on it to where she was sitting on the counter top then turning around getting on her knees she got the box and hopped down.

"Told you " she said whirling around with a triumphant smile on her face earning a few claps from him. "well done...whats with the out fit?" he asked, leaning against the sink sipping his coffee. "It's christmas eve and i promised the kids we would set up the christmas tree and finnish decorating also we have to do a little bit more christmas shopping because ."

"Have you forgotten the deal we made last night."he said, cutting her off "No i haven't" she said, snappishly from the lack of sleep "And i will keep my words to you but my kids come first" she said cooling down a bit , pouring the coco into a thermas with hot water and a table spoon of sugar then shaking it up. "Kagome this isnt a joke we have alot of work to do." "I know and ... we can practice right now"

"Rest assured my father is the most difficult to fool. Iv conjured up a check list of everything i can remember him inspected for when inuyasha mated kikyo. we have 4 objectives we need to cover:

1. He wants to see affection kissing ,hugging ,feeling and you cant pull away or he will get suspicious."Kagome took a deep breath. "Ok next"

"2. i have to soak you in my scent... unless your ok with having sex tonight that is?" he asked ,waiting for kagome's reaction kagome spit out her coco and her face turned red "Oh ..oh no the scent thing will be just fine." kagome said, while cleaning up her mess.

"3. We have to hide shippo and conceal his scent ... ,also they don't know about rin so rin and kanna will pretend she is our daughters."

"Why havent you told them, about rin yet?" Kagome said curiously "

4. I must brad you in each of your palms." Kagome looked up at him. "You've got to be kidding?" "No i can assure you i do not kid" He said putting his cup into the sink "Keep these in mind we have to practice. We will start with four and work our way to 1 now come." he said, strolling out of the kitchen.

Kagome put the themas on the counter. Then Ran to catch up with him. he said they would start with 4 and work their way down to 1. So what was 4 again she thought to her self trying to remember. He turned into his room she turned behind him. Then she saw the branding iron beside the fire place glowing red. Then it dawned on her he was about to brand her palms her hands balled up and she backed into the hall until she hit the wall on the other side of the hall way. "s..sesh...sheesomaru."she said ,staring at the branding iron as he picked it up. "Yesh darling" he said with a soft devious smirk lining his mouth. " I cant do this anymore."

Kagomehe said her arms shaking frailly. "It's to late to go back on what you said mai family is already on their way here kagome.

" Kagome took another step back then took of running as fast as her leg could carry her, she ran down the hall and took a left running up the stairs to the top floor, then she took a right down the corridor running into the first room she saw. It was dark she backed up into the dark hearing foot steps outside the door.

She got down on the floor laying her head against the hard cold surface watching a pair of blakc heels walk by she took a deep breath realizing it was just the maid. Kagome stood up and peeked out the door no one was there so she stepped out into the hallway.

Kagome reached back to close the door and felt silk she turned around to see sesshomaru he grabbed her by her risk so quick she hadn't even seen it happen.

The next thing she knew her arm was being twisted and hand cuffs were digging into her risk she yelled "STOP I DONT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE SESSHOMARU STOP IT !" she screamed louder as he dragged kagome back to his room when he made it to the stairs , he grabbed kagome buy her waist tossing her over his shoulder holding down the back of her knee's.

"Please stop cant we just draw it on or something i cant do this" she whined, Sesshomaru walked into his room and placed kagome in the chair and she immediately started trashing around.

He roughly jerked he cuff and brought it threw the ring imbedded in the table. Kagome jerked away but the table stayed there not moving an inch. Sesshomaru took the branding iron out of the fire place the crescent glowed bright red. Kagome balled up her hands into fists and began to thrash around even more.

Sesshomru took his other hand and dug his claws into kagome risks until she cried out in pain, opening her palms long enough for sesshomaru to bring the branding iron down into her palms searing her flesh. Tears began to flow down her face sesshomaru stared at her as she cried. He didn't like to see her cry but he didn't know how to soothe the pain, because everyone was on their way so this had to be done.

With that in mind he took the branding iron from the fire place and brung it down into her other palm. Her scream filled the room and more tears began cascade down her face. He took off the cuffs and she immediately brought her hands to her stomach doubling over crying harder. Sesshomaru reached into the drawer in the table she had been recently hand cuffed to.

Sesshomaru pulled out a bag of ice before sitting across from her. He grabbed her arm gently trying to not let his claws scratch her. He grabbed her by her elbow pulling her arm pulling her hand onto his leg and gently rubbing the ice on her palm. Her tears continued to fall but kagome fell silent as sesshomaru rubbed the cold ice over her burning flesh until the ice he took another piece and rubbed it in her other palm until she stopped crying and looked up at him. Sesshomaru didn't look back at her he felt guilty for wanting to cause he so much pain when she been nothing but nice to him. Kagome looked at her damp palm there was a purple crescent in the middle it still hurt but she knew it had to be done.

The ice made it hurt just a little bit less but it was a sweet action the first one she had seen since they had met.

Kagome used her fingers to feel the deep burns embedded in her hand it was swollen. How was she going to stop the swelling to ... Before kagome could finish her thought she felt something warm and wet meet meet the palm of her other hand.

She looked to her right to see sesshomaru holding her hand with both of his running his tongue over the bruise from top to bottom slowly. Kagome rapidly snatched her hand back her cheeks flushing red. "Whats are you doing!" she said, as her eye's went big. "My tongue has lavender heeling oils." he said ,looking back at her as if listing someone's hand was the most normal -est thing in the world.

He took her other abused hand and ran his tongue over it looking at her she blushed and looked away. He could smell her becoming aroused now was the perfect time to get an reaction out of her.

He began to swirl his tongue over her palms then sucking on the soft flesh moving his way down to the puncture wounds from his claws he run his tongue over them his fangs lightly raking her skin giving her chills.

Kagome jerked her hand back so hard she fell backwards in the chair her dress going over her head. She flipped backwards giving him the perfect view of her black Victoria secret underwear with the pink bow .

After pulling her tutu dress down she realized he had just saw her panties kagome stod up and ran out of the room leaving smoke behind her. Sesshomaru smirked to himself inhaling the sweet lingering scent of her arousal. Number one would be his absolute favorite he thought to him self biting his bottom lip softly with his fangs. Save the best for last they always say and that was exactly what he had intended to do.


End file.
